


Capture the Moment

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soft and Fluffy, Unsuspecting Model!Cat, artist!kara, short fic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: A soft moment between Cat and Kara after an early morning art session





	Capture the Moment

The sunlight streaming in through the open curtains and spilling across her face was the first thing Cat noticed on that early Saturday morning. The second was that her bed was empty and the open space next to her had cooled. Now, that was not that unusual given Kara’s tendency to rise with the sun, but when Cat opened her eyes, she saw that Kara hadn’t made it far. She was curled in the chair opposite the bed, wearing nothing but panties and a loose t-shirt, as she held a sketchpad and pencil delicately between her strong fingers and took peeks at Cat every few moments.

With the realization of what Kara was working on, a small smile played across Cat’s lips. She stretched languidly and reveled in the warmth of the sunlight on her skin, a feeling she had come to appreciate even more since Kara.

“Morning,” she rasped out softly, her voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, you’re up,” Kara whispered in return, not wanting to disrupt the stillness of the morning. As she set aside her sketchpad, her look of concentration melted into a fond smile, her blue eyes sparkling as they met Cat’s. She rose from her spot and moved to kneel beside the bed. Cat gave a serene sigh, her eyes fluttering closed, as Kara’s hand softly brushed against her ear and smoothed over her wild bedhead.

Soft kisses traced across Cat’s face, starting at her forehead and trailing over closed eyelids, flushed cheeks, and the tip of her nose. Finally, Kara’s lips found Cat’s, and a soft contentment seeped through her body into her bones, making her feel warmer than the sun ever could.

“That’s quite the way to start a morning,” Cat whispered, her voice still slightly husky, as Kara pulled back. 

Kara made no move to reply and just sat back on her heels, grinning as she took Cat in.

The moment was soft, all quiet breaths and warm smiles and eyes tracing features that they’d know by heart for the rest of their lives. It was a perfect dream that had somehow found its way into reality.

Cat moved first, reaching a hand forward to stroke Kara’s cheek as she asked, “Can I see what you were working on?”

Kara’s nod of agreement was immediate making Cat’s heart clenched because, in the beginning, Kara had been hesitant, so very shy, about showing her work, about sharing this part of herself with Cat. Now though, Kara shares everything she is, so openly and eagerly, and Cat will always be thankful to be the recipient of such a kind heart.

Kara reached forward and scooped Cat up, comforter and all, making her squeal and glare playfully. Chuckling, Kara settled back into her chair with Cat curled up in her lap.

Taking the pad that Kara handed her, Cat looked at a charcoal drawing of herself. Her likeness was nude and stretched out on her side, while the sunlight played across her sleeping features. Cat nuzzled closer to Kara, feeling the love and warmth and peace that radiated from each stroke of charcoal within the drawing. It was stunning, and Cat was reminded of the fact that she had never felt more beautiful than she did in these moments ... the moments when she got just the slightest glimpse of how Kara truly saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 20 minutes so I hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> I also hope that this soft SuperCat morning made your morning (or any time of the day) better!!!
> 
> You can find me over in tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light  
> Feel free to come send headcanons or prompts my way, or even just come chat!!! <3


End file.
